Today The Story Begin
by Near is Near
Summary: Cerita mereka telah berakhir. Cerita kalian baru dimulai.


**Disclaimer: Sebagian J.K. Rowling, dan sebagian olehku.**

**A/N: Halo, ini fanfic pertamaku. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Untuk saran, masukan dan komentar kalian bisa meng-klik 3 buah kata bernama, "Review This Story". Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY THE STORY BEGIN<strong>

**By. Near is Near**

Chapter 1

JAMES

"Hampir jam sebelas, sebaiknya kau cepat naik dan mencari kompartemen, James." ucap Harry Potter sambil menatap jam tangannya yang dulunya adalah milik Fabian Prewett. James ikut menatap jam tangan ayahnya untuk memastikan.

"Oke." kata James lalu memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. "Sampai jumpa, Dad. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku akan lebih merindukanmu." kata Harry, membalas pelukan anak sulungnya. "Semoga tahun pertamamu berjalan lebih baik."

James melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, menatap mata ayahnya, lalu memeluknya kembali. "Kau akan sering menulis surat, kan?"

Harry tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menulis setiap hari jika kau mau."

James mengangguk. "Menurutmu, apakah aku akan masuk Gryffindor?" mata cokelatnya menatap mata hijau cemerlang milik Harry. Ada kecemasan dalam tatapan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Harry, mengusap rambut berantakan James, mebuatnya lebih berantakan.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk Gryffindor? Bagaimana kalau aku masuk Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff atau," James berhenti sebentar, lalu berbisik, "Slytherin."

Harry tersenyum kepada anaknya. "Tidak masalah kau ada di Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff, atau bahkan Slytherin. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tidak ada asrama yang jelek, James. Semuanya memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing."

"Tapi..."

Namun ucapannya dipotong oleh Harry. "Dengar, James. Bila kau sangat ingin sekali berada di Gryffindor, kau bisa berkata pada Topi Seleksi, dia akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." kata Harry sambil membelai rambut James. James tersenyum lebar, lalu mencium kedua pipi ayahnya.

"Trims, Dad." lalu, James berlari kepelukan ibunya. Ibunya memeluk James sangat kuat, sehingga james harus cepat-cepat melepaskannya karena kalau tidak ia akan kehabisan napas. Mata ibunya mulai berlinangan air mata. Melihat hal tersebut, James langsung mengusap air mata ibunya.

"Jangan menangis, Mum. Masa kau sedih karena aku akan sekolah di Hogwarts."

"Aku tidak menangis. Mataku kemasukan debu." Ginny membela diri.

James mencium kedua pipi ibunya, lalu berkata, "Kau bukan pembohong yang baik."

Setelah James memeluk Albus dan Lili yang sedang menangis dengan sangat keras James segera naik ke dalam kereta. Lewat jendela, dia melambai ke arah keluarganya.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! Bye, Al! Bye, Lils! Jangan menangis, aku akan kembali saat liburan musim panas!" kata James sambil terus melambai. Kereta mulai berjalan hingga membelok di tikungan dan Keluarga Potter tidak terlihat lagi.

James menyusuri gerbong kereta, mencari kompartemen. Kompatemen pertama yang James temukan sudah terisi oleh lima ora. Mereka semua menatap James selama beberapa detik dan James menatap mereka balik sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu kompartemen setelah sebelumnya berkata, "Maaf."

Kompartemen kedua sudah sangat penuh sehingga ia tidak bisa duduk disitu. Kompartemen kedua penuh dengan anak-anak tahun kelima atau enam, sehingga ia tidak berani untuk duduk disitu. Yang adalah yang paling parah karena ada pasangan yang sedang berciuman. Pilihan terakhir James jatuh ke kompartemen yang paling ujung, yang hanya diisi oleh anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, matanya sama seperti James, cokelat hanya saja milik si anak lelaki lebih gelap dan memiliki rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan James namun tidak berantakan seperti milik James.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Yang lain sudah penuh." tanya James. Si anak laki-laki mengangguk, mempersilahkan James duduk di hadapannya.

"Huh, susah sekali mencari kompartemen. Aku kira aku akan berdiri di luar sampai keretanya sampai," kata James ke si anak laki-laki, "Namaku James Potter. Siapa namamu?"

Anak laki-laki itu menatap James sebentar. "Lucas Nott." jawab si anak laki-laki, menyambut uluran tangan James.

"Nott? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya." James mencoba mengingat sesuatu dalam kepalanya.

Lucas menatap James lekat-lekat, "Mungkin kau pernah mendengar ayahmu mengatakannya di suatu tempat akhir-akhir ini." katanya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

James menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Ayahmu kepala Auror bukan? Kakekku seorang Pelahap Maut. Aku yakin ayahmu pernah mengatakan pelahap maut yang bunuh diri di Azkaban. Itu kakekku." katanya tanpa menatap James.

James menatap Lucas lama. "Oh ya, aku mengingatnya. Dad membicarakannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf."

"Untuk?" tanya Lucas.

"Membuatmu mengingat kematian kakekmu." kata James hati-hati.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan kakekku. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya lewat foto, tiga hari yang lalu saat kematiannya menjadi salah satu berita di Daily Prophet."

"Kau belum pernah bertemu kakekmu?" James kaget.

"Ya. Dad tidak pernah mempertemukan aku dengan kakekku. Bahkan aku melihat Daily Prophet secara tidak sengaja di kamar orang tuaku. Dad memang tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi aku tahu ia membenci kakekku. Aku tidak pernah bertanya alasannya tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kematian nenekku. Nenekku dibunuh oleh Pelahap Maut." katanya masih tetap menatap ke arah jendela.

"Well, aku juga belum pernah bertemu kakek dan nenekku. Kakek dan nenek dari ayahku, maksudku." bisik James pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Lucas.

"Yeah." Ada jeda yang sangat lama dan membuat James merasa canggung sampai akhirnya Lucas berkata, "Aku kira kau akan keluar dari kompartemen ini dan tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganku lagi."

James mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Kakekku Pelahap Maut." katanya menatap mata James tajam.

"Lalu?" James mebalas tatapannya.

Lucas menjadi sedikit bingung, "Aku pikir kau... kau benci Pelahap Maut?"

"Mungkin. Tapi yang Pelahap Maut itu kakekmu. Kau bukan Pelahap Maut, kan?" kata James. Lucas menggeleng cepat-cepat sambil menatap James ngeri.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu. Kecuali kalau kau berniat menjadi Pelahap Maut suatu hari nanti." Kata James sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayahku akan membunuhku jika aku melakukan itu." kata Lucas.

James mengangkat alis kirinya, "Ayahmu bukan Pelahap Maut?"

"Bukan," Lucas menggeleng, "Kata Mum, ia pernah diajak oleh kakek, namun ia menolak."

"Kenapa?" tanya James.

"Nenekku dibunuh Pelahap Maut. Ia dibunuh dihadapan ayahku yang masih kecil. Sepertinya semenjak itu ia benci Pelahap Maut." jawab Lucas.

"Jika aku melihat ibuku dibunuh di hadapanku, aku akan membunuh kembali orang yang membunuh ibuku, bagaimanapun caranya." kata James pada Lucas.

Lucas tertawa kecil, "Ayahku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia bahkan belum masuk Hogwarts."

"Sewa saja pembunuh bayaran." kata James ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana cara membayarnya?" tanya Lucas.

"Curi saja emas dari Gringotts. Tapi aku pikir ayahmu akan meninggal lebih dulu sebelum membunuh si Pelahap Maut."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama sampai dua orang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam kompartemen mereka.

"Tampaknya kalian sedang bersenang-senang." Ternyata Fred Weasley, sepupu James, anak dari Paman George dan Bibi Angelina.

"Yeah, sepertinya kalian lupa untuk mengajak aku." kata Dragon Finnigan, teman James, anak dari salah satu sahabat ayahnya, Seamus Finnigan.

"Siapa juga yang ingin mengajak kalian?" kata James yang langsung mendapat pukulan kecil di kepalanya. Setelah Fred duduk di sebelah James dan Dragon di sebelah Lucas, James langsung memperkenalkan mereka berdua kepada Lucas.

"Lucas, perkenalkan ini sepupuku, Fred. Hati-hati dia agak sedikit gila." kata James sambil tertawa.

"Hello, namaku Fred. Fred Weasley." Fred mengulurkan tangannya.

Lucas menyambut uluran tangan Fred dan menyeringai, "Sudah kuduga kau seorang Weasley. Ayahku pernah bilang semua Weasley berambut merah. Namaku Lucas Nott."

"Dan ini Dragon. Dragon Finnigan. Orang yang suka meledak-ledak." lanjut James.

Dragon menyalami Lucas, "Hai, teman baru. Namaku Dragon Finnigan. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Dragon," kata Lucas, "Namaku Lucas Nott."

"James, kau sudah berpikir apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Fred dengan seringai jailnya.

James ikut menyeringai, "Tentu saja, sobat. Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak aku dapat surat tahun pertama."

"Tunggu sebentar, apa yang kalian ingin lakukan?" tanya Dragon. Ia mulai merasakan aura jahil yang keluar dari James dan Fred.

"Betul. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kalian." Lucas mengiyakan.

James menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Seringainya semakin melebar. "Ah, Draggie," Dragon bergumam tentang ia tidak setuju dengan panggilan itu, namun James tak memperdulikannya, "dan Luke, aku sedang berpikir tentang... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Semacam meledakkan gerbong Prefek."

Mulut Dragon dan Lucas terbuka lebar.

Sedangkan mulut James dan Fred mula menyuarakan suara tawa yang membahana.

"Kau tidak serius, kan, James?" tanya Dragon yang tampak mulai khawatir.

Sementara Lucas menyeringai senang dan dengan semangat menjawab, "Itu fantastis sekali! Ayo kita lakukan! Sepertinya akan sangat 'menyenangkan'." Lucas menekankan kata 'menyenangkan'. Dragon melirik Lucas dengan ngeri. Ia sudah sangat kerepotan dengan dua orang anak ajaib, ia tidak membutuhkan yang ketiga. Semetara James dan Fred menyeringai senang ke arah Lucas dan dibalas oleh Lucas dengan seringai yang sama. Tampaknya mereka telah menemukan makhluk sesama jenis yang lain. Dragon mememperhatikan ketiga temannya dengan khawatir. Tampaknya ia akan menghadapi tahun pertama yang cukup berat.

Pada akhirnya, Dragon ikut melaksanakan tugas mulia bersama James, Fred dan Lucas. Mereka memilih Bom Kotoran Super Weasley untuk diledakkan karena ledakannya lebih besar dan baunya lebih menyengat dari Bom kotoran yang biasa.

"Apakah kita tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Dragon yang tampak sangat khawatir, "Kita baru masuk tahun pertama. Tidak lucu kalau sudah dikeluarkan lagi."

"Tenanglah, Drag. Sebelum mereka menyadari siapa yang membuatnya, kita kabur." kata Fred.

"Kecuali jika kau mau tetap tinggal disana dan menunggu untuk ditangkap." kata James.

"Tapi bukankah disana ada Ted?" Dragon masih belum tenang, "Dia akan langsung mengetahuinya dan akan langsung membunuh kita."

"Dia hanya akan memarahi kita. Dia tidak akan melaporkannya kepada para guru, walaupun dia Prefek. Kau tahu kan dia sangat menyayangiku." kata James dengan bangga.

Pada akhirnya Dragon mengangguk walaupun masih sedikit khawatir. Fred mengeluarkan stok Bom Kotoran Super Weasley-nya dan membuat Lucas terpana.

"Wow! Apakah orang tuamu tidak memarahimu karena bom kotoran sebanyak ini?" Lucas menyentuh salah satunya.

"Dad tidak akan memarahiku, dia akan menyuruhku membawa sebanyak-banyaknya," kata Fred yang mebuat Lucas tercengang, "Awalnya aku hanya mau membawa tujuh buah tapi Dad bilang itu tidak akan cukup untuk satu tahun ajaran."

"Aku ingin punya ayah seperti ayahmu," kata Lucas dengan yakin seyakin-yakinnya, "Ayahku memang tidak melarangku membeli barang-barang seperti ini, tapi ibuku sangat melarang. Aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk membeli semuanya saat ke Diagon Alley. Tapi ayahku melarangku membawanya ke Hogwarts, walaupun pada akhirnya dia membolehkan aku membawa dua buah."

"Tentu saja kau mau, ayah Fred adalah George Weasley, pemilik Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley." kata James, yang membuat Lucas lebih tercengang.

"Yeah, begitulah. Itu sebabnya aku membawa koper kecil ini. Semuanya berisi barang-barang kesukaanku. Dad bilang ini sangat cukup untuk menjahili Filch dan anak-anak yang akan menggangguku."

"Kau beruntung sekali. Mum memeriksa koperku saat malam hari, dia menyita semuanya. Untunglah aku masih punya persediaan yang lain. Tidak banyak sih, hanya saja aku kehilangan banyak U-No-Poo, semua pena bulu Jawaban-Cerdas, beberapa Nogat Mimisan, Kuali Lelucon, Teleskop-tinju, 5 buah Telinga Terjulur, dan hampir semua Kudapan Kegelapan." James berceloteh.

"Aku punya dua kotak pena bulu Jawaban-Cerdas, James," kata Dragon yang membuat James sangat senang, "Tapi aku tak mau membaginya. Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu pintar, aku takut kehabisan." Kata-kata itu sukses membuat James murung dan bergumam tentang sesuatu yang terdengar seperti aku-akan-mencurinya-nanti.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita laksanakan misi. Kalian bisa saling curhat setelah selesai." kata Fred yang mengambil sebuah Bom Kotoran Super Weasley.

Mereka berjalan santai ke arah gerbong Prefek, seolah mereka hanya sedang berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat kereta. Setelah sampai, dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan, James melemparkan Bom Kotoran Super Weasley, lalu mereka kabur secepat-cepatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara 'BOOOOOMMM!' yang keras dan jeritan anak perempuan. Mereka berlari semakin cepat hingga akhirnya sampai di kompartemen mereka. Mereka tertawa lepas bersama-sama. Perasaan mereka menjadi sangat bahagia setelah misi selesai.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali!" kata Dragon yang terengah-engah namun tertawa lepas.

"Kasian sekali kau baru mengetahuinya, sobat." kata James di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ayo lakukan lagi!" ajak Lucas.

Sebelum semuanya bisa menjawab, pintu kompartemen terbuka. Ted Lupin masuk ke dalam. Tubuhnya berlumur kotoran dimana-mana dan baunya menyengat sekali, membuat James, Fred, Lucas dan Dragon menutup hidung mereka. Mata Ted telah berubah menjadi sipit dan berwarna merah menyala. Rambutnya juga merah menyala bagaikan api, ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" tanya Ted marah.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Teddy. Kami tidak meledakkan gerbong Prefek dengan Bom Kotoran Super Weasley. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kami diam disini dari tadi." kata Dragon dengan polosnya, membuat James, Fred dan Lucas melotot.

Ted menggelengkan kepalanya. "Awas kalau kalian melakukannya lagi. James, kalau kau melakukkanya lagi, aku akan melapor kepada Harry," ia mengancam James, "Dan Fred, aku akan melapor pada Grandma Weasley," ia mengadukannya kepada Grandma Weasley karena tahu jika melapor pada Fred, ia malah akan sangat bangga, "Dragon, jangan harap aku tidak akan melapor pada Seamus," katanya pada Dragon, "Dan," Ted berhenti sebentar, "Siapa ini? Teman baru kalian?"

"Perkenalkan, Mister Lupin. Namaku Nott. Lucas Nott." kata Lucas dengan senyum. Ia tahu Ted tidak akan melaporkannya pada siapapun.

"Panggil saja aku Ted. Lucas, seharusnya kau harus berhati-hati kalau memilih teman." kata Ted. Lucas hanya membalas dengan senyum, sementara James, Fred dan Dragon bergumam tentang sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat berganti baju. Kereta sebentar lagi sampai." kata Ted kepada mereka, lalu beranjak pergi. Rambutnya berubah menjadi biru saphire dan matanya telah menjadi normal kembali dan berwarna abu-abu.

Setelah Ted sudah tidak terlihat, Lucas berkata pada James, "Rambutnya berubah."

"Yeah, kau belum pernah melihatnya, kan? Yang seperti James memang sangat jarang. Dia Metamorphmagus. Jadi dia bisa mengganti penampilan sesuka hatinya. Keren, bukan? Aku ingin yang seperti itu." kata James.

Lucas mengangguk. Mereka pun mengganti pakaian dengan seragam Hogwarts.

"Selamat Datang di Hogwarts," kata Profesor Longbottom yang dikenal oleh James sebagai Neville. Profesor Longbottom tampak sangat janggal dengan senyum yang sangat ramah dan luka-luka di wajahnya. "Pesta Tahun Ajaran Baru akan segera dimulai. Tapi sebelum pesta dimulai, ada sebuah penyeleksian asrama bagi kalian. Penyeleksian ini sangat penting karena asrama kalian akan menjadi keluarga kalian selam di Hogwarts. Kami menyediakan empat asrama disini. Asrama itu disebut Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Setiap asrama mempunyai sejarah yang mulia dan telah melahirkan penyihir-penyihir yang hebat.

"Upacara Seleksi akan dilakukan beberapa menit lagi. Sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk upacara seleksi terlebih dahulu. Aku akan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan aku harap kalian sudah siap." Dan Profesor Longbottom pun pergi.

James menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, "Kira-kira kalian mau ke asrama mana?"

"Tentu saja Gryffindor!" kata Fred membusungkan dadanya, "Tempat para pemberani berkumpul."

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Lucas sambil melihat ke tanah.

"Aku harap Gryffindor. Semua keluargaku ada di Gryffindor. Kata orang, keluarga juga berpengaruh dalam seleksi." kata Dragon.

"Oh, bagus sekali karena semua keluargaku di Slytherin." kata Lucas, memutar bola matanya.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau orang yang asyik." kata Fred.

"Aku memang orang yang sangat ayik, Fred. Aku bisa mengubah tradisi. Menjadi Gryffindor yang pemberani!" kata Lucas dengan seringainya.

Merekapun ber-_high five_.

Mereka semua memasuki aula besar dan terpesona. Aula besar adalah aula yang benar-benar besar dan sangat hebat. Lilin di gantung di udara diatas empat meja panjang yang penuh oleh murid-murid. Diatas meja-meja tersebut tersimpa banyak piring-piring dan piala-piala yang terbuat dari emas. Tepat di depan terdapat meja panjang tempat para guru duduk.

Profesor Longbottom membawa mereka ke depan, ke hadapan murid-murid. Semua orang, baik yang hidup maupun yang sudah mati melihat ke arah para anak tahun pertama. James melihat ke atas dan kaget karena yang terlihat adalah langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Disihir agar menyerupai langit di luar. Aku membacanya di Sejarah Hogwarts."

James melihat ke belakang dan mendapati anak perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang ia lihat di salah satu kompartemen saat ia sedang mencari kompartemen berbicara kepada teman-temannya.

Pandangan James kembali terarah kepada Profesor Longbottom yang menempatkan sebuah kursi empat kaki tanpa sandaran di hadapan mereka. Lalu, Profesor Longbottom meletakkan sebuat topi lusuh, compang-camping, dan ditambal disana-sini di atas kursi. James tahu ia akan di seleksi dengan menggunakan topi. Tapi ia tidak tahu ternyata topinya sejelek ini. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia memakai topi ini dihadapan seluruh murid dan guru disini.

Seakan mendengarkan pikiran James, topi itu mulai bernyanyi.

_Aku memang bukan topi yang sangat bagus_

_Aku adalah topi tua yang jelek_

_Namun kalian tidak boleh meremehkanku_

_Karena kalian tak akan pernah bisa menemukan_

_Topi yang lebih pandai dariku_

_Hari ini aku disini_

_Bukan untuk bernyanyi atau menari_

_Aku menyeleksi dirimu_

_Dimanakah kau akan berada_

_Apakah kalian akan berada di Gryffindor_

_Yang selalu melakukan tindakan yang berani_

_Ataukah kalian akan ke Slytherin_

_Tempat orang yang penuh dengan ambisi_

_Dan adapula Ravenclaw_

_Dimana yang kecerdasannya paling pasti_

_Dan bisa juga kau masuk ke Hufflepuff_

_Yang setia dan bekerja keras dengan sepenuh hati_

_Pakailah aku dan jangan takut_

_Akan aku beritahu isi hatimu dan pikiranmu_

_Maka pakailah aku sekarang_

_Dan mari mulailah seleksinya_

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi Aula Besar begitu lagu Topi Seleksi selesai. Semuanya tampak senang menyambut upacara seleksi ini. Kecuali James yang perutnya mulai bersuara meminta makan. Ia hanya memakan beberapa Cokelat Kodok dan dua Bolu Kuali saat di kereta. Wanita Troli tidak mendatangi kompartemen mereka. Mungkin pasokan makannya sudah terburu habis, mengingat kompartemen mereka adalah yang paling akhir, jadi tidak kebagian pasokan.

Profesor Longbottom maju ke depan sambil membawa sepotong perkamen yang panjang. "Saat aku memanggil nama kalian, silahkan duduk di bangku dan pakailah topinya untuk diseleksi."

"Allyson, Amora!"

Anak perempuan berwajah tegas dengan rambut hitam dikuncir tinggi-tinggi duduk di kursi dan memakai topi. Topi itu merosot sampai hidungnya saat ia pakai.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Meja Ravenclaw bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat ia berlari kecil dan duduk, bergabung bersama anak Ravenclaw yang lain.

"Archer, Adriel!"

Anak laki-laki jangkung berambut cokelat maju ke depan.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Meja Gryffindor bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Mereka menyambut Adriel Archer dengan sangat gembira saat ia duduk bersama mereka di meja Gryffindor. Untuk sesaat, James ingin menjadi Adriel Archer.

"Benn, Joshua!" dan, "Blossom, Adrianna!" mengikuti Adriel Archer ke meja Gryffindor. Sedangkan, "Blake, John!" menjadi orang pertama yang masuk Hufflepuff. Dan "Cave, Michael!" menjadi orang pertama yang duduk di meja Slytherin.

Setelah "Darrel, Jimmy!" menjadi Ravenclaw, tibalah saatnya untuk Dragon.

James, Fred dan Lucas ikut bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat Topi Seleksi meneriakkan, "GRYFFINDOR!" Mereka berempat ber-high five, lalu Dragon berlari ke arah meja Gryffindor. Nampaknya ia terlalu tergesa-gesa sehingga waktu berlari ia terjatuh dan membuat semua orang tertawa. Dragon hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke meja Gryffindor.

"Goyle, Gregory!" menjadi Slytherin dan "Grand, Victoria!" menjadi Gryffindor. Sementara, "Hand, Marylin!" berlari ke meja Hufflepuff. "High, Stevan!" menyusul Gregory Goyle menjadi Slytherin. Dan Topi Seleksi meneriakkan "RAVENCLAW!" saat "Keehl, Michael!" memakai topi.

"Lang, Jefferson!" dipilih menjadi Ravenclaw. Lalu, "Law, Regina!" yang menjadi Slytherin bersama "Light, Clarisse!". "Morbid, Marco!" menjadi Hufflepuff dan "Near, Jessica!" menjadi Gryffindor. Dan "Mark, Jacob!" di Hufflepuff.

"Nott, Lucas!"

Lucas berjalan perlahan ke arah kursi. Entah mengapa James merasa ikut tegang. Jujur saja ia takut Lucas masuk ke Slytherin. Lucas memakai Topi Seleksi. Ada jeda yang sangat lama, sehingga membuat James semakin tegang. Hingga akhirnya...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Suara itu membuat James sangat lega. Ia menepuk bahu Lucas sambil mengangguk. Lucas tersenyum ke arah James, lalu berlari ke meja Gryffindor.

"Nott, Lyla!"

James kaget saat nama ini disebut. James bertanya-tanya ada hubungan apa orang ini dengan Lucas. Ia memperhatikan perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata hijau duduk di kursi dan memakai topinya. Memang warna rambut dan matanya berbeda, tapi wajah mereka sama.

"SLYTHERIN!"

James disadarkan oleh suara Topi Seleksi. Ia kaget saat mendengar asrama mana yang disebutkan oleh si Topi. James langsung berbalik ke arah meja Gryffindor. Ia memperhatikan Lucas yang memandang Lyla sepanjang ia berjalan ke meja Slytherin, yang langsung berpelukan dengan Clarisse Light dan Regina Law. Lucas masih memperhatikannya bahkan ketika berjalan santai ke meja Hufflepuff.

Setelah "Page" dan "Park" kemudian "Pillow" lalu "Peterson", akhirnya...

"Potter, James!"

Seluruh aula mendadak ramai membicarakannya.

"Potter? Maksudmu anak Harry Potter?"

"Anak-Dari-Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup?"

"Aku tidak kaget. Bukankan dia menjadi berita utama di Daily Prophet? Apa? Kalian tidak membaca Daily Prophet?"

"Jadi itu anak Harry Potter?"

Tentu saja seharusnya ia ingat. Ayahnya terkenal. Bukan, ayahnya sangat terkenal. Bukan juga, ayahnya SANGAT SANGAT terkenal. James ingat ketika surat tahun pertamanya datang, Daily Prophet langsung menjadikannya berita utama. Padahal itu hanyalah hal yang sepele yang bahkan dialami oleh banyak anak.

James duduk di kursi. Ia merasakan aula menjadi hening saat ia memakai topinya. James mulai berpikir, apakah ia terlihat sangat jelek memakai topi ini?

"Ah, Potter lagi, Aku jadi ingat saat menyeleksi ayahmu dan juga kakekmu dan kakek buyutmu dan Potter-Potter yang lain. Kalian adalah keluarga yang cukup sulit untuk diseleksi. Aku bisa melihat keberanian yang luar biasa disini. Oh, otak yang sangat cerdas! Dan apa ini? Rasa setia kawan! Dan ini dia, ambisi yang sangat besar!"

"Jadi kau mau memasukkanku kemana?"

"Hmm, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kalian para Potter sangat sulit untuk dipilih. Tapi dengan ambisi yang seperti ini, aku pikir untuk menjadikanmu... SL..." Topi Seleksi hampir berteriak, namun dipotong oleh James.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

"Kenapa? Slytherin bisa membantu menggapai ambisimu. Aku melihatnya langsung dari kepalamu. Penuh dengan ambisi."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku... kau tahu kan? Semua keluargaku di Gryffindor dan teman-temanku juga disana. Bisakah kau menempatkanku di Gryffindor?" tanya James hati-hati.

"Tapi Slytherin bisa membantumu, lho. Kau tidak akan menyesal? Tidak? Baiklah... GRYFFINDOR!"

James melepas si Topi dari kepalanya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Di lihatnya meja Gryffindor bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras, bahkan ada yang berteriak. Dilihatnya Lucas meneriakkan namanya, Teddy dan Victoire tersenyum ke arahnya saat ia berlari ke meja Gryffindor, duduk di samping Lucas.

Semua orang langsung menyalaminya. Gryffindor sepertinya tidak memperdulikan upacara seleksi lagi. Mereka terlalu senang mendapatkan Anak-Dari-Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Mereka menepuk pundak James, menyalami tangannya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, bahkan beberapa anak perempuan mencium pipinya. James baru menyadari bahwa orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja hanyalah Lucas.

James melamun sebentar hingga tersadar oleh Profesor Longbottom yang memanggil, "Weasley, Fred!"

Ia memperhatikan Fred yang memakai topi itu, dan tertawa. Fred tampak konyol dengan topi itu. James ikut bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat Topi Seleksi meneriakkan "GRYFFINDOR!". James menyambut Fred yang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya. James tersenyum senang. Pada akhirnya mereka berempat berada di asrama yang sama.

James kira semua murid telah diseleksi sebelum ia melihat anak perempuan berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang panjang sebatas punggung dengan mata biru sapphire yang indah.

"Zabini, Saphira!"

Perempuan bernama Saphira Zabini itu berjalan perlahan ke arah kursi, mendudukinya, lalu memakai topi. Topi itu merosot sampai hidungnya, namun entah mengapa James masih bisa melihat betapa cantiknya dia. James memperhatikan tangan indahnya meremas jubah miliknya dan giginya yang putih menggigit sebagian bibir bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, si Topi berteriak,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Entah mengapa James merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh jarum. Ia memperhatikan Saphira Zabini berlari kecil ke meja Slytherin dan langsung memeluk Lyla Nott, Clarisse Light, dan Regina Law bersamaan. James langsung berpikir bahwa ia ingin menjadi salah satu dari Lyla Nott, Clarisse Light dan Regina Law saat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Chapter 1 selesai. Aku harap kalian mau meng-klik kata ajaib bernama "Review This Story" untuk komentar, saran dan masukan terhadap cerita ini. Maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan kalian. Aku masih harus banyak belajar.**


End file.
